Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a storage system, and more particularly, relate to a memory card having an authentication program and an operating method thereof.
A storage system includes a host and a storage device. The host and the storage device are connected through a variety of standardized interfaces, such as a serial ATA (SATA), universal flash storage (UFS), a small computer small interface (SCSI), a serial attached SCSI (SAS), and an embedded MMC (eMMC).
A host PC may use a conventional memory card by previously setting a host PC environment where the conventional memory card works normally. Preparation of the host PC environment may involve installation of an authentication program using Internet or storage media. The reason may be that user authentication on a removable memory card supporting a security function is performed to read or write a user area.